Joyeux Noël
by Lurwen
Summary: L'hiver est difficile pour Luka. Mais ...
1. Chapitre 1

**Joyeux Noël … **

****

****

Auteur : Lucie 

Disclaimer :  J'vais vous surprendre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Ptit mot de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfic ! En fait j'y penses depuis assez longtemps ... ( pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai écrit ce 1er chapitre à l'époque où il se déroule … ça vous donne une idée !) je vais essayer d'accélérer ma fréquence de production, sinon chuis pas sortie !

Ceux qui me connaissent un peu n'auront pas de grosse surprise en lisant ma fic … les autres, je vous laisse découvrir … ( ne me tapez pas siouplé ! ) 

J'attends vos avis, impressions, critiques, … avec impatience ! 

Bonne Lecture ! 

( Merci à Charlinette et à mon tit Yerno qui m'ont beta-readé cette fic ! ) 

**Chapitre 1**

« Elle est en arrêt depuis combien de temps ? 

_45 minutes. … Asystolie 

_C'est fini, on ne la récupérera pas. Arrêtez le massage. »

Gallant, le jeune externe se recula. La courbe de l'électrocardiogramme clignota un moment puis se transforma en une ligne malheureusement droite, alors que l'appareil émettait un « bip » strident auquel Haleih, l'infirmière, coupa court en pressant un bouton. 

« Heure du décès : 0h 37. »

Luka retira ses gants, rageusement. Cette jeune femme avait à peine 25 ans. Elle était la mère d'une petite fille de 2 ans. Elle devait mener une vie paisible et heureuse et voilà que tout s'achevait brusquement, un vendredi soir de Décembre, à cause d'un chauffard. 

« Je vais voir son mari. » annonça le docteur. 

Il se dirigea lentement vers le jeune homme de type mexicain qui, assis la tête entre les mains, attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de sa femme. Il se releva à l'approche du médecin. 

« M. Mazarez ? Je suis le Dr. Kovac, l'un des médecins qui s'est occupé de votre femme. » Le jeune mari lui serra vivement la main. 

« Docteur, comment va-t-elle ? Puis-je la voir ? 

_L'accident de votre femme était plus grave qu'on ne le croyait. Elle a subi un choc extrêmement violent et elle souffrait de lésions trop importantes … » commença-t-il. 

Luka détestait cette façon d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, en tournant autour du pot. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre manière de procéder afin de ne pas trop brusquer les familles éplorées. 

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais … » A ces mots, le visage de M. Mazarez se décomposa.

« Elle est morte, je suis vraiment désolé. » 

Le jeune homme, livide, tremblait, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, doucement. Il déglutit avec difficulté : 

« Je voudrais la voir » 

Luka le mena dans la salle de réa où il s'effondra sur le corps inanimé de sa femme. Tout en pleurant et en l'embrassant, il lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles douces en espagnol. 

Luka, légèrement en retrait observait la scène avec tristesse. Il ne savait que trop ce que ressentait cet homme. Il savait exactement ce qu'il vivait à cet instant et ce qu'il vivrait plus tard. Il avait déjà vécu cette perte une fois et le revivait chaque fois qu'une scène similaire se déroulait devant ses yeux, chaque fois qu'il devait annoncer un décès à un proche d'une victime. 

Le jeune veuf se releva, au bout de quelques minutes. Il se retourna et regarda le docteur Kovac, les yeux embués de larmes. Il secoua la tête.

« Maria, … Elle était tellement …, il soupira, tellement … Oh ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans elle. Elle était tout pour moi. Sans elle, plus rien n'a de sens. 

_M. Mazarez, je sais ce que vous ressentez, et encore une fois, je ne peux que vous faire part de mes plus sincères condoléances. Vous devez surmonter cette épreuve, vous avez une petite fille. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner. Vous devez vivre pour elle. 

_ Elena ! Elle va grandir sans sa mère. A 2ans, on la prive de ce qu'il y a de plus indispensable au monde ! »

            Luka passa un certain temps à réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait le jeune père, bien que, il était bien placé pour le savoir, il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire ou à faire pour apaiser sa douleur. 

            Il se rendit ensuite dans le foyer où il se débarrassa de son stéthoscope et de sa blouse et récupéra ses affaires. 

            Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'il fut hélé par Gallant :

« Dr. Kovac, pourriez vous venir voir mon patient ? 

_ J'ai terminé depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! » 

_Je sais, mais il tient absolument à vous voir. » 

Luka soupira : « Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ? 

_M. Crossman, un homme âgé, diabétique. Il a arrêté de faire ses piqûres d'insuline. » répondit Michael tout en lui tendant le dossier. Luka le saisit, le fixa un moment et poussa la porte de la salle 2, où il fut accueilli par un vieil homme obèse qui souriait tristement. 

« Dr Kovac ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais vous vous êtes tellement bien occupé de moi, la dernière fois ! 

_ Ce n'est rien. Alors, pourquoi avez-vous arrêté votre insuline ? Vous savez que c'est extrêmement dangereux. 

Je sais bien, docteur, mais je n'arrive pas à me les faire seul. Ma fille s'occupait de moi, mais … » Il baissa les yeux.

« … elle est morte il y a 2 mois. Une crise cardiaque. 

_Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé … Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas expliqué cette situation à votre médecin traitant ou à votre mutuelle ? Ils auraient pu s'occuper de contacter une infirmière.

_Ca me gênait, j'ai horreur de déranger ...

_Mais voyons, c'est leur métier !

_Et puis, au début, j'ai cru que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes. 

_Oui, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait quand vous vous êtes aperçu que c'était trop difficile ?

_Vous savez, je suis si seul …

_M. Crossman, vous n'avez pas arrêté votre traitement délibérément ? 

_Non ! Mais, je reconnais que je n'ai pas non plus cherché de solutions. Ma fille était ma seule raison d'être. Sa mère est décédée en la mettant au monde. » Le vieil homme se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Luka et Michael se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop que faire. Luka songea qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. La journée avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvante ! Mais le patient se calma rapidement et s'excusa de cette brève crise de larmes. Les deux médecins le rassurèrent et l'enjoignirent à se soigner. 

            Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Gallant demanda à son supérieur : « S'il souhaite mourir, on ne peut pas l'obliger à prendre son traitement, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien sûr que non. C'est à lui de décider. Mais c'est dommage de finir sa vie ainsi.

_On peut le comprendre. Il est âgé et seul. Sa vie est derrière lui maintenant. A sa place, je crois que je ferais la même chose, j'aurais aussi du mal à lutter pour survivre ! Ca n'en vaut pas vraiment pas la peine, il a raison !

_Gallant, tu es médecin ! Notre travail consiste à soigner les autres, à faire en sorte qu'ils aillent mieux pour leur permettre de vivre. Nous devons les aider à reprendre goût en la vie, pas les pousser à se suicider ! Bon, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, je ne suis plus de garde depuis plus d'une heure, alors j'y vais. Appelle les services sociaux pour qu'ils lui parlent et voient ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour lui et garde le en observation une nuit ou deux. »

            Luka se dirigea vers la porte. A peine, celle-ci entrouverte, qu'un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans le hall des Urgences. Luka resserra son manteau contre lui et sortit en pressant le pas. 

« Luka ! » Il tourna la tête. Abby, assise sur un banc, une cigarette et un gobelet de café dans les mains, lui souriait. Il s'approcha d'elle. 

« Tu as fini ?

_Depuis un bout de temps ! Et toi ? 

_Non, je suis là pour la nuit ! »

Il jeta un œil étonné vers sa veste légère, négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, par dessus sa blouse d'infirmière.

« Tu n'es pas frigorifiée ?

_Non, ça va. Elle leva la tête. Tiens, il commence à neiger ! » Elle le dévisagea. « Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. La journée a été dure ? 

_C'est rien de le dire ! » 

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Un long silence pesant s'installa. Ils étaient toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, l'un en face de l'autre. Même du temps où ils sortaient ensemble, leurs sentiments n'avaient jamais été très clairs. En fait, ils n'avaient pas su ce qu'ils ressentaient et ils n'avaient pas réussi à être heureux tous les deux. Trop d'éléments extérieurs avaient compliqué leur histoire. Luka pensait que, au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais leurs attitudes respectives restaient plus ou moins ambiguës. Ils s'entendaient bien mieux aujourd'hui qu'auparavant, cependant, cette connivence risquait à tout instant de dégénérer. Ils ne souhaitaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre que tout recommence, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se rapprocher ostensiblement. De son côté, Abby était également de plus en plus proche de Carter. La situation en était d'autant plus difficile à gérer. 

Luka rompit le silence : « Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis debout depuis presque 48h, alors, je vais aller me coucher ! »

Luka se tenait debout sur le quai presque désert de l'arrêt de métro. Il était totalement abattu. Sa garde n'avait rien eu de réjouissant : il avait prononcé plusieurs décès et avait du annoncer à une jeune femme qu'elle avait un cancer du sein. Tout cela ne faisait qu'accroître la mélancolie dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un moment. 

Un couple, tendrement enlacé, s'arrêta à côté de lui. Les amoureux riaient gaiement et commencèrent à s'embrasser. Luka les regardait du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ! Cela aurait du le réconforter de constater que certaines personnes pouvaient encore l'être ! Mais rien ne pouvait le tirer de sa torpeur ! Cela lui rappelait sa solitude. Les fêtes approchaient et il n'avait personne avec qui partager ces instants magiques. Il aurait tellement aimé aller acheter des jouets pour ses enfants, décorer la maison avec eux, les voir jouer dans la neige, entendre leur rire joyeux à la découverte de leurs cadeaux, … Il voyait des familles unies et heureuses et cela le déprimait ; mais il voyait aussi des gens seuls et tristes et cela le déprimait davantage. La période des fêtes était toujours difficile pour lui. L'hiver était toujours un moment douloureux : Danjela, Jasna et Marko avaient été tués fin janvier. Et, pour lui, l'image de la neige qui tombait était maintenant indissociable du souvenir de ces 3 cercueils qu'il avait contemplé seul, accablé de chagrin, tandis que les flocons tourbillonnaient autour de lui.  

            Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, Luka était complètement exténué. Il se coucha directement et s'endormit aussitôt. Sa nuit fut cependant, plutôt agitée.

            Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait qu'il était 9h30. Il se retourna machinalement mais son lit était désespérément vide. Lorsqu'il le partageait avec Danjela, tous les matins, il se retournait et la regardait dormir. Elle ouvrait généralement les yeux quelques minutes après lui, lui souriait et il se regardait ainsi, en silence, pendant un instant. Il gardait cette habitude. 

            N'ayant aucune raison de traîner dans son lit, il se leva rapidement, se lava, s'habilla et, devant le vide sidéral qui emplissait son frigo, résolut d'aller boire un café au centre commercial voisin et d'en profiter pour faire quelques courses. A la vérité, il ne voulait pas rester seul chez lui à ressasser ses pensées. Il supportait de plus en plus mal sa solitude et, pour cette raison, il sortait le plus possible. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était assis dans un coffee-shop, devant un café et un journal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vaste salle presque vide : une famille de touristes déjeunait, attablée devant un véritable « breakfast » à l'américaine, un homme en costume buvait un café en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, deux garçons sirotaient des milk-shake en discutant de voitures pendant que la jeune fille qui les accompagnait grignotait un croissant en regardant autour d'elle, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, dissimulée par une des plantes qui décoraient la salle, une femme surveillait deux petites filles qui jouaient entre les tables, une serveuse essuyait une table et une autre portait des viennoiseries à un couple qui venait de s'installer. Seul un léger brouhaha régnait dans la salle, relativement calme. Luka se plongea dans son journal. Un raclement de chaise : l'homme d'affaire qui s'en allait d'un pas pressé. Un claquement de porte : celle des toilettes. Tout redevint calme. Soudain, un fracas de chaise renversée se fit entendre et une voix qui sembla étrangement familière à Luka, s'éleva : « Oh  mon Dieu ! Kate ! Tess ! » 

Il releva vivement la tête. 

_… A suivre …_


	2. Chapitre 2

Joyeux Noël …

Auteur : Lucie 

Disclaimer :  Les personnages ne m'appartiennent  toujours pas … j'ai pas les moyens de les acheter … 

Ptit mot de l'auteur :  C'est pas la suite ! On change de point de vue ( mais zetes pas idiots, vous auriez remarqué ! ). J'ai adoré écrire ce 2e chapitre … même si ça m'a pris du temps ! Je sais que certains vont m'en vouloir … mais bon, j'ai souffert moi dans l'épisode « l'Ame Sœur », alors c'est votre tour ! Na ! -p     

( Re-merci à Charlie et Yerno ! )  

Chapitre 2 

Le rideau d'une des fenêtres du petit pavillon se souleva. Une tête brune apparut derrière la vitre et 2 yeux sombres scrutèrent la rue faiblement éclairée par le halo d'un réverbère. Tout était calme, désert, désespérément désert. Carol laissa retomber le rideau en soupirant. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il était près de 2h du matin. Il finissait à 19h et il n'était toujours pas rentré. 

Elle monta les escaliers silencieusement et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre où, chacune dans un petit lit, ses filles dormaient paisiblement. Elle les contempla un instant, rêveuse. 

Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, brisant le profond silence dans lequel était plongé toute la maison. Carol sortit de la chambre, repoussa la porte et descendit les marches. Elle parvint dans le hall d'entrée au moment où Doug tournait la poignée de la porte. 

Il sursauta : « Carol ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais que fais-tu encore debout 

_A ton avis ? Tu sais qu'il est 2h ? Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? 

_J'ai été retenu à l'hôpital. Un gamin qui s'est fait tirer dessus. Une histoire compliquée ! » Devant son hochement de tête sceptique, il ajouta « Ecoute je peux tout te raconter, mais là je suis crevé ! Si tu veux bien on reparlera de tout ça demain matin. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui jetant un regard perçant. C'était la même chose depuis plusieurs semaines. Il rentrait en retard tous les soirs, prétextant des difficultés à l'hôpital et refusait toujours d'en discuter. Elle tourna les talons, sans un mot et monta directement se coucher. 

Elle était étendue dans son lit, fixant le plafond, depuis environ ¼ d'heure lorsqu'il la rejoignit enfin. Elle se tourna sur le côté. 

« Carol …, commença-t-il, je sais qu'en ce moment je rentre très tard, mais nous sommes en manque de personnel. Gary rentre bientôt. Ca ira mieux après. » 

Elle ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux.

« … C'est quoi le problème ? Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et je me heurte à un mur chaque fois que j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se pas se ! Explique-moi … Qu'est ce que tu me reproche exactement ? »

Devant son silence obstiné, il ajouta :

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? 

_Là n'est pas la question !, répliqua-t-elle brusquement,  Je ne sais même plus si je peux avoir confiance en toi ! Ce dont je suis certaine en revanche, c'est que tu es de moins en moins à la maison. Les ares moments où tu ne travailles pas, tu les passes sur ton bateau ! Les filles ne te voient jamais ! Elles n'arrêtent pas de me demander où tu es ? Tu leurs manques ! L'autre jour Kate m'a même demandé si tu nous aimais encore ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fuis ? C'est sûr la vie à la maison n'est peut être pas aussi palpitante que dans un service d'urgences pédiatrique, mais ce sont tes filles ! 

_ Mais je ne vous fuis pas ! Ce qu'il y a 'est que je suis débordé ! Tu étais d'accord pour que j'accepte ce poste ! Tu savais que ça allait me demander beaucoup de temps ! C'est dur pour moi aussi d'être aussi peu avec vous ! Et vous me manquez aussi ! J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, passer plus de temps à la maison ! J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, voir mes filles grandir ! Mais il faut bien que je travaille !  

_Est-ce que tu es en train de me reprocher de ne pas avoir recommencer à travailler ?, demanda-t-elle, outrée.

_Mais non ! 

_Je te signale que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je reste à la maison jusqu'à ce que les filles entrent à l'école ! C'est toi qui m'as pratiquement interdit de rechercher du boulot ici ! Tu sais très bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi … 

_Carol, je pensais juste que ce serait plus facile pour toi, pour nous ! Que tu avais besoin de temps avec tes filles, de repos ! Mais si c'est ça le problème, vas-y ! Travaille ! Les filles iront à la crèche ! »

Dans la chambre voisine Kate, ou Tess, se mit à pleurer. Carol, se leva d'un coup, mettant fin à la dispute. 

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin fut particulièrement tendu. Les petites étaient très excitées de voir leur père qu'elles n'avaient fait qu'entrapercevoir depuis le début de la semaine et ne cachaient pas leur joie et leur énervement ! Ce qui agaçait quelque peu leurs parents, fatigués et irrités par leur discussion nocturne. Lorsque les filles se furent éloignées pour jouer, Doug, les mains crispées sur son bol de café, hésita un instant puis s'excusa :

« Carol, je suis désolé pour hier, et pour les jours d'avant ! C'est vrai tu sais, c'est une période difficile et chargée à l'hôpital. Mais ça va se calmer et de toutes façons je vais m'arranger pour passer plus de temps avec vous. Et je comprends aussi à quel point cela doit être difficile pour toi de rester à la maison. Je sais combien tu aimes ton travail … D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils recherchent des infirmières à l'hôpital … Ce serait sûrement mieux pour tout le monde si tu recommençais à travailler ! »

Carol lui sourit gentiment. 

« Oui, je crois que ce serait une bonne solution. Tu peux comprendre que c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi d'accepter de ne jamais te voir parce que tu travailles alors que je suis cloîtrée ici. C'est vrai que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec les filles mais … ça me manque ! Ca me manque vraiment ! Je crois que je pourrais essayer de trouver une place à mi-temps … »

Ils se sourirent. Carol porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Voilà, c'était arrangé … jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! Elle ne comptait plus leurs disputes, ces derniers mois. N'importe quel sujet, n'importe quel problème dégénérait. Cela se finissait toujours comme ça : des excuses, des sourires, … Peut être que tout s'arrangerait quand elle aurait retrouvé du travail … mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter … elle persistait à penser que leur problème se situait à un autre niveau … mais ça, il valait mieux ne pas y songer ! 

Doug ajouta : 

« Et je te promets que nous allons passer plus de temps tous les 4 ! Les fêtes arrivent, on pourrait, je sais pas … aller passer quelques jours en Californie, ou quelque chose comme ça … Je devrais pouvoir me libérer une semaine. »

Carol posa brusquement  sa tasse, éclaboussant la table de thé brûlant. Elle articula avec difficulté, le souffle coupé sous le coup de la surprise et de la colère. 

« Pardon ? Tu penses pouvoir te libérer une semaine pour les fêtes ? On pourrait aller passer quelques jours en Californie ? 

_Quoi ? Quel est le problème ?

_Doug ! explosa-t-elle, On part dans une semaine à Chicago ! Tu l'avais oublié aussi ça ? Je suppose que ça va être absolument impossible ! Je te préviens j'irai sans toi ! J'ai promis à ma mère de passer les fêtes avec elle ! Et j'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi ! J'en ai marre de rester enfermée ici à attendre que tu daignes nous accorder un peu de ton temps ! Tu savais très bien à quel point c'était important pour moi ! Je n'ai pas revu ma mère, ni mes amis depuis que je suis arrivée ici, parce que tu n'avais pas le temps, pas envie, … et ça fait presque 2ans ! » Elle hurlait à présent. Elle se leva brusquement et s'adossa contre la chaise, lui tournant le dos. Encore toute essoufflée et tentant, en vain, de se calmer, elle se mit à ronger nerveusement ses ongles.

Doug, qui avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, murmura :

« Je suis désolé Carol ! Je … je vous rejoindrai là-bas … je suis vraiment … 

_Oui ! Je sais ! » le coupa-t-elle et elle quitta la pièce.        

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'était-il arrivé à leurs sentiments ? Carol ne comprenait plus ce que se passait, ce qui s'était passé entre eux … Par moment, elle était tellement en colère contre lui  qu'elle en arrivait à penser qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Cela la terrifiait ! Elle avait tout quitté pour s'installer avec lui, son travail, sa famille, ses amis, la ville où elle avait passé toute sa vie, sa maison, … Elle avait vécu une année parfaite avec lui, leur amour et leur bonheur, sans doute décuplés par cette longue séparation. Il était le père de ses filles, l'homme sans qui elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer passer sa vie, son âme-sœur … oui, son âme-sœur ! C'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'alors et, à son grand effroi, elle commençait à en douter. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait ! Seulement … ce n'était plus pareil ! Passée l'euphorie de leurs retrouvailles, leur bonheur s'était peu à peu terni. Elle soupira. Etait-ce sa faute, à lui. Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose s'il avait été plus présent, plus disponible, plus attentionné, plus concerné ? Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait aujourd'hui à ses filles, il n'avait jamais cherché à les voir avant qu'elle ne vienne le rejoindre malgré le bonheur qu'il avait montré lorsque Carol était arrivé, il n'avait jamais cherché à faciliter leurs retrouvailles. C'était comme si, après son départ, il avait totalement mis de côté sa vie à Chicago et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Si elle faisait à nouveau partie de sa vie, c'est parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, parce qu'elle en avait pris l'initiative, sinon il l'aurait sans doute mise de côté, elle aussi, avec ses deux filles. Elle avait été profondément choquée par son refus d'assister au mariage, puis, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, à l'enterrement de celui qui avait toujours été comme un frère pour lui. Il avait toujours refusé de s'expliquer  d'ailleurs. Carol avait véritablement le sentiment que Doug, après son départ s'était recréé une vie à Seattle, une vie, plus solitaire, plus indépendante. Il avait été ravi, bouleversé, de la retrouver et de faire la connaissance de ses filles, mais peu à peu, il avait recommencé à vivre sa vie, oubliant plus ou moins que Carol et les jumelles faisaient désormais partie de cette vie aussi. La plupart du temps, il paraissait très heureux de leur présence, de leur amour, mais à d'autres moments, plus rares heureusement, il semblait en être agacé, et il les oubliait. Et cela, Carol ne le supportait pas ! Elle ne pensait même pas, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé, qu'il pouvait la tromper. Il était juste … indifférent, peut être même gêné de toute cette agitation autour de lui. Il préférait sans doute les aimer à distance, comme il l'avait fait pendant un an, avant que Carol ne se décide à le rejoindre. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'isoler, de s'éloigner de lui un moment, pour faire le point. Elle lui en voulait énormément de ne pas s'être libéré pour partir avec elle. Mais elle devait aussi reconnaître que cela leur ferait du bien … cela lui ferait du bien à elle, en tout cas ! Elle allait retrouver Chicago, passer du temps avec sa mère, peut-être avec ses anciens amis … 

Le signal « Attachez vos ceintures » s'alluma soudain, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle boucla les ceintures de ses 2 petites filles qui dormaient à côté d'elle, puis la sienne. Et, tandis que l'avion amorçait sa descente, regarda à travers le hublot la ville qui s'approchait lentement. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle était de retour chez elle après cette longue absence !        

            Il était près de 23h quand Carol sortit de l'aéroport. Pensant qu'elle serait avec Doug, elle avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel afin de ne pas avoir à envahir l'appartement de sa mère qui était de toutes façons trop petit pour qu'ils puissent tous y être logés confortablement. D'autre part, elle préférait garder une certaine indépendance et elle savait que cela aurait été très pesant de passer trois semaines entières avec sa mère, d'autant plus que Doug n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Elles s'installa donc avec ses filles dans un petit hôtel accueillant situé à proximité du centre ville.  Après avoir déballé ses affaires et couché ses filles, elle s'effondra dans le grand lit qui occupait la plus grande partie de la chambre et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité dont elle fut tiré le lendemain matin, par les bruits de la rue. Elle projeta de passer voir sa mère juste en fin de matinée, ce qui lui laissait le temps de ranger un peu la chambre et de se promener un peu dans la ville. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et impatiente de la retrouver. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Elle savait que sa mère avait été quelque peu blessée de son départ même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement. Sa mère n'avait pas totalement approuvé ce départ si soudain et elle  allait immanquablement lui reprocher de ne pas être venu la voir plus tôt. Mais elle allait aussi être véritablement heureuse de la retrouver, elle et ses petites filles ! 

            Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se préparer et pour habiller ses filles, car il faisait extrêmement froid dehors et les petites étaient très excitées à l'idée de sortir et de jouer dans la neige. Elles marchèrent un moment dans les rues. Carol se sentait merveilleusement bien. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais elle aimait énormément cette ville et cela lui faisait plaisir de la retrouver. La vue de ses filles aussi heureuses lui faisaient également un bien fou. Après une petite promenade et quelques jeux dans la neige, elles décida de s'arrêter dans un coffee-shop afin de se réchauffer un peu. La salle était presque déserte. Les vacances ne commenceraient que dans quelques jours. Carol, pensive, sirotait son café, tout en surveillant les jumelles qui jouaient dans la salle. Soudain, l'une d'elles heurta une chaise qui se renversa avec un bruit assourdissant. Effrayée, elle se précipita. 

« Oh mon Dieu ! Kate ! Tess ! » Elle constata avec soulagement que les petites n'avaient rien. « Bon, maintenant vous restez ici ! » Elle releva la chaise et installa sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Elle était en train de leur donner des biscuits quand une voix chaude, grave et profonde, teintée d'un léger accent, murmura à son oreille : « Bonjour Carol ! »

            Son cœur fit un bond et elle se retourna.__

… A suivre …  


End file.
